


lets kill those parties

by avivivia (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and yes, idk - Freeform, it won't let me have nico/will as a relationship, its all threesomes, probably will be abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avivivia
Summary: Nico and Avengers fanfic.Maybe be abandoned.Probably will.Yes okay.Updates will try to exist every week, and I'll try to not dissapear.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. the sucky first chapter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So uh guess whos back with another sucky fanfic and a falling apart laptop? This girl. Who cannot spell. And yes. Okay. Uh this might be abandoned but I have the next chapter planned out, idk, I'll just let the fanfic guide me?

Nico di Angelo just wanted to go on a walk through the park. Really. That’s it. He wasn’t asking to be ambushed by a vicious Raccoon and then one hungry Harpy that wanted his happy meal that he was going to use for the summoning of his boyfriend’s last lost patient so that Will could have some closure, as Will panicked every time he lost somebody.

Well, he kinda was asking for it, because he wasn’t in the Camp borders, (he needed to get away from a flaming Leo, and a Percy and Annabeth that were trying to douse Leo with water), and he was a SOn of Hades. And the fact he was walking through a public area. 

So Nico strolled through the park, carefree until a raccoon jumped out of a tree onto him and started hissing and scratching him. And then Nico ran away, after slapping the raccoon off of him and shadow-travelling it to China. 

So Nico just did what he did, fight the Harpies as somebody recorded him “fighting rabid pigeons”, and maybe might have accidentally knocked the person recording out but really, who cared. 

_____________   
  
Knock. Knock. Agent Hill readied herself to see Director Fury. 

“Agent Hill, come in.”, she heard Fury say.

Hill walked in and set her laptop on his desk. “Mr Fury, you may have noticed this video. It was recorded by Mr Jonas Smith.” Agent Hill then played the video. 

Director Fury gazed at the laptop screen and watched as a short, (maybe around 5’2) boy appeared, with a three-foot pipe hanging from his belt, then- wait a sec. was that pipe a sword? What was even going on? Was he fighting a squirrel or a winged human or what? 

“Agent Hill, stop the video and play it at 0.25 speed.”, Fury said, confused. 

He focused more on the sword-pipe thingy, and throughout the entire time, he noticed that it kept on flickering between a pipe and a sword. He also noticed that the thing he was fighting alternated in between being a squirrel, a bird, a red-winged lady, and a young red-headed babysitter that was getting assaulted by the boy.    
  


“What? What is this? We need to detain this kid. If he can kill some bird lady, then we need to evaluate him. He may be some sort of potential threat.”

“With all due respect sir-”

“Hill, no arguments. Send an agent to detain him. In the meantime, pull up his file. We need to find out who this kid is.”

_______

“Will.”, Nico said. 

“Nico, you’re back! Did you get it and are you sure I can-”

“Will. As long as you know that she doesn’t blame you for her death.” 

“Okay, Neeks. Thank you.”, Will said, relieved that maybe for once he would get closure with his patients. 

“Let’s do this.” 

_____

"Thank you, Samantha. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, I tried my hardest to save you-”, WIll rambled. 

“Will. It’s fine. I don’t blame you. My time was up anyway. No go back to your infirmary and save some lives!”, Samantha said.

“Thank you.”, Will said, tears welling up in his eyes. He swiped his hand through the connection, and Samantha was gone. Forever. 

“Nico, I’m ready to go!”, Will said, relieved he had gotten the closure he needed. 

“Okay. Are you fine now? Did she say anything against you?” 

“I’m fine Nico. Samantha said she forgave me.”, Will said. 

“I told you she would.” 

“Whatever, Neeks. YOu wanna go back home now?”, Will asked, walking out of the Valley of Lost Heroes, which was a graveyard for only dead demigods. You could request for your body to be sent there if you died, or if you wanted to be buried somewhere else. It was made after the siblings of fallen Demigods didn’t want to just toss the bodies into one big pit, and said that they deserved there own special place. 

_____

“We don’t know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, so Nico and Rachel are supposed to be just friends, nothing more. I headcanon that they are both great friends. I know this sucks but just like please bear with me

_ Recap of the Last Chapter _

**_“We don’t know”_ ** **_  
_ ** ___________

“Alright Nico, are you sure you got this?”, Will asked. 

“Will, I’ll be fine. It’s just a visit to Percy’s, update him on the Valley of Lost Heroes, take back other design plans, visit Rachel to see what’s going on in here prophecy-oracle world, and then collect data on the number of monsters in the area because Gaea sucks.”, Nico recited, skipping another stone on the beach. 

“Nico, that’s still a lot.”, Will fretted, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I’ll be fine, Will, but I need to go now.”, Nico said. 

“Okay, did you tell Hazel and Reyna where you were going?”, Will asked, skipping another stone on the smooth surface of the water. “Nice! 5 times!”

“Yes, I did. And five skips? How?”, Nico asked, skipping a stone only three times. 

“Here, it’s all in the wrist.”, Will said, hugging Nico. 

\-----------

“We don’t know.”, Maria Hill said to Nick fury. “We don’t know who he is. .” 

“WHAT?”, Fury asked, shocked. 

“We don’t know! We scoured the database, looked through thousands of files, checked school in this area, but we don’t know who he is! He could be an 89yr old named Nicolas for all we know.”, Fury said. 

“I know sir, I’m sorry. We set up extra camera’s in a one-mile radius of this boy.”, Hill said. 

“Very nice, very nice.”, Fury mused. “If you find him, track him and bring him in for questioning.”

‘Okay, sir.”

“Now leave. There was a shooting not 15 minutes ago and we’re tracking down the shooters.”

Maria walked out that door and left the grumpy director of SHIELD sitting there, staring at the video. You could practically feel the steam and anger rolling off of him. 

\----

“Nico! Whaddya doing here?”, Percy asked, seeing Nico at the door to his house. 

“Jeez, can’t somebody visit their cousin?”, Nico asked, leaning on the doorframe. 

“Well, when it’s you visiting me, either you are forced to come here or camp has been attacked.”, Percy stated. The tension hung in the air like a dam waiting to be released. 

“Guess.”, Nico deadpanned. 

“Well... considering my luck, I would say camp would have been attacked.”, Percy began, “BUt you would be more frantic.” 

“Percy! Why are you talking to yourself-, oh, Hi Nico! What’re you doing here?”, Sally Jackson asked. 

“Oh. Um-”, Nico began

“Goodness. What are you doing staying out there in the cold? Come in!”, Sally said, then upon hearing what sounded like a baby crying, gave Percy a look, and then ran away to the source of the cries. 

“Er, make yourself at home I guess? And what are you doing here?”, Percy asked, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Okay? I’m supposed to check on you and Annabeth’s plans for the Valley and the new cabins.”, Nico said, now leaning against their couch. 

“Okay, I’ll get Annabeth. She’s in my room, so do you wanna come or do you wanna stay here”, Percy asked with his usual energy. 

“I’ll come with you.”, Nico replied, not leaning against anything anymore. 

They passed through a series of doors until Nico saw one painted a blue-grey with an anchor on it. 

“This is it!”

Nico walked in and saw a room with a blue waterbed(?) and was in line with stuffed animals. There were an entire window and bookshelf that was just for fish plushies. 

“Oh Percy, could you come here and tell me what you think about- Oh hey Nico! What are you doing here?”, Annabeth asked, upon seeing Nico.

“I need to get the plans for the new cabins.”, Nico said. 

“Oh! That’s right. Here are the plans for the new cabins,” Annabeth said, dumping a bag filled with scrolls on Nico. “Do you need anything else?”

“No, I’m fine.”, Nico said. 

“Okay. Um, do you have the photos of the cabins?”, Annabeth asked. 

“Yep. Here.”

“Okay, okay.”, Annabeth murmured as she looked at the photos, then scribbled down some notes and handed them to him. 

“Okay. I better get going now, I need to visit Rachel.”, Nico said. 

“Okay. Percy should be in the living room eating Sally’s blue cookies if you want some…”, Annabeth said smirking. 

“Thanks, Annabeth.”, Nico said, before slipping into the shadows and appearing out in the living room.”

“AHHHH- Oh it’s just you Nico.”, Percy said. 

Nico cackled.

“Don’t do that! I dropped my blue cookie-”, Percy said, pointing down at the ground, where he supposedly dropped his blue cookie. “Wait for- Nico where is it?”

“On the table.”, Nico said cheerfully. 

“Wha- How- My seaweed brain-ness can not understand this stuff.”

“You got that right, now gimme some more cookies.”

______________

“WHAT THE HELL!.”, Was Nico’s reaction to what was going on. He saw Rachel standing in an alleyway, fighting off 3 people. He ran to the middle, kicked one of the guys to the side, snapped his fingers, and summoned some skeletons to knock out the people. 

“You okay Rach?”, Nico asked. 

“Mhm. I was doing fine before you came.”, Rachel said. 

“Right.”, Nico said, that one word laced with sarcasm. 

“I was! And why are you here?”, Rachel asked defiantly. 

  
“I was sent by Chiron to see how things are in your Oracle world.”

“Let’s go to my house.”

____

“Anyways...how are you and Will?”, Rachel asked, going up the elevator through her penthouse to her floor.

“I like him. We’re dating now.”, Nico said, blushing. 

Rachel jumped into the air, pumping her fists like a stereotypical cheerleader.

. “Finally! I’ve been waiting for so long.”, Rachel said. 

“You’re just like Jason and Percy.”, Nico said, shaking his head. 

“Thank you!”, Rachel said, bowing. 

“HEY-”

“Oh look, we’re there!”, Rachel said, pulling Nico out of the elevator, into one of the rooms, and onto her bed.

“WOw. Rach. You cleaned this place up.”, Nico said, looking at Rachel’s room, which only had 3 canvases up, with only 15 things on the floor.

“I know!”, Rachel said happily. “So what are you doing here?”

“I’m supposed to see what’s going on in your oracle mystical world.”, Nico said, leaning against the bed. 

“YOu know if anything happened then I would tell you?”, Rachel said, annoyed. 

“Yeah, but Chiron still wants me to come over since I was already seeing Annabeth and Percy see their plans for the cabins.”, Nico said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh. That makes sense.”, Rachel said. “GUess Chirons just anxious.”

“Yeah.”

The pair sat in awkward silence for a minute, before Rachel began something, but was interrupted by her father coming into the room. 

“Rachel! Why aren’t you getting ready! I told you we have a party to attend soon. Oh, and Rachel, who’s this?”, Mr Dare asked, bursting into the room. 

“Daddy, I told you I don’t wanna go, and this is Nico.”, Rachel said. “He’s one of my friends I met at a rally a couple of weeks ago.”, Rachel said, standing up. 

“Hmmm…”, Mr Dare began., “Well Rachel, you have to get ready now. Will your friend becoming?”

“Umm…”, Rachel began, sending Nico a plea filled look. 

“Yeah, I’ll go with Rachel.”

“Excellent. Rachel, is he your boyfriend?”, Mr Dare inquired.

“No, I’m g-”, Nico began, but was cut off by Rachel. 

“GOne. Taken. Yes.”, Rachel cut in, shooting Nico a look. 

“Excellent. Nico, do you have a suit?”, Mr Dare said, looking disgruntled at Nico’s current attire. 

“Um, yes.”

“Great. I expect you both to be ready in 30 minutes.”, Mr Dare said, before turning around and closing the door. 

Nico and Rachel both let out a sigh of relief. 

“Well that was something.”, Nico said. 

“Yeah, he likes you.”, Rachel said, flopping onto her bed. 

“What makes you say so?”, Nico asked, flopping onto the king-sized bed too.

“He invited you to come, he must think that you’re different from the rest of nerdy boys I let come over.”, Rachel said. 

“Mmm. Now, Ms Rachel Elizabeth Dare, you needa get changed.”, Nico said, still laying on the bed. 

“Well then you need to get off my bed!”, Rachel said indignantly.

Nico jumped off the bed.

“There, now go into the closet and change”, he said

“Yes sir.”, Rachel said, rolling her eyes. 

“HEY!”

Nico stepped out of the Limo, next to Rachel, decked out with a diamond necklace, earrings, her messy red hair up in a neat bun.

“So what am I supposed to do again?”, Nico whispered.

“I don’t know, just hang around and don’t drink any fruit punch or anything and stick by the pretzel bowl. This is mostly for my dad to try and make Business connections.”, Rachel whispered. 

“Then why do we have to go?”, Nico asked, following Mr Dare to the building that was heavily reminiscent of a llama. 

“GOod image. If we go, it’s supposed to show that I love him and that I have friends or something.”, Rachel replied. 

“Kids, neck up, back straight, smiles on, look like you have a life.”, Mr Dare said just as the entered the Llama Building. 

“Yes Daddy, we know.”, Rachel replied, while Nico simply nodded. 

“Good. And boy, if anybody asks, you are Rachel’s friend from her camp.”

___

“Oh. My. God. I swear that that was the boy from the video.”, Tony said for the millionth time. 

“Than why didn’t you tell us?”

“ I needed to tell Fury first.”, Tony said, smirking. Just at that moment, Fury walked in. 

“Finally, Tony. You finally got better at timing these dramatic parts.”

  
  



	3. goodbye

sometimes you want a fresh start. 

adieu


End file.
